last name
by daffodeela
Summary: Mikasa ingin mempertahankan nama keluarganya.


Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Post canon. Commander!Jean. Captain!Mikasa.

.

Markas selalu disesaki atmosfer sepi tak lama setelah makan malam selesai. Koridor yang cukup panjang itu lengang, hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang yang keluar dari kamarnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan di toilet. Mikasa menjadi salah satu orang yang menggemakan derap langkah kecil yang terdengar keras karena minimnya polusi suara. Yang ditujunya tidak sama seperti dua orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah di belakangnya, kakinya mengikis jaraknya dengan ruangan istirahat sang komandan.

Mikasa masih mengingat di tahun-tahun awal dia memasuki markas ini atau markas serupa. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, tidak pernah ada satu pintal pun sarang laba-laba. Kapten Levi tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi—entah dengan mengatasinya sendiri atau dengan meminta tenaga anggota skuadnya. Namun, kali ini, walaupun kondisi ruangan masih terhitung bersih, mata Mikasa menangkap satu sarang laba-laba yang terlewat saat pembersihan. Atau mungkin sarang itu baru muncul setelah kegiatan bersih-bersih selesai. Mikasa membuat catatan mental, dia akan membersihkannya sendiri setelah urusannya selesai.

Ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya sudah berada di depan mata. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara guratan pena dan suara grasah-grusuh dari kertas. Mikasa mengembuskan napas panjang didasari rasa kesal sebelum mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendengar Jean menyahut "masuk" dari dalam, dia langsung membuka pintunya tanpa ragu.

Mikasa meraba dinding di sebelah kirinya untuk mencari sakelar dan segera ditekan setelah ditemukan. Dari cahaya remang yang sebelumnya hanya bersumber dari lampu di meja Jean, dia sudah dapat melihat posisi lelaki itu. Lampu utama yang sudah menyala memperjelas segalanya. Mata Jean yang berkantung tebal tampak berseri-seri saat menatap Mikasa. Mikasa menahan diri dari memutar matanya selagi memberikan penghormatan. Tatapan Jean masih tertuju pada kepalan tangan Mikasa bahkan sampai tangan itu sudah berada di sisi tubuh. Kedutan muncul di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau masih saja formal, Kapten Ackerman." Seringai Jean semakin melebar.

Mikasa tidak mengacuhkan kata-kata Jean. "Aku tidak melihatmu di ruangan makan tadi, Komandan Kirschtein." Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Dia melangkah menuju meja tempat Jean sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya. Perkamen-perkamen yang memenuhi meja tadinya hanya disinari cahaya dari lampu kecil di sana. Mikasa memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali bekerja dalam kegelapan?"

"Cahaya yang terlalu terang membuatku sulit konsentrasi."

"Oh."

Mikasa baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk mengulangi tegurannya soal Jean yang lagi-lagi absen makan malam, tetapi gerakan tangan Jean yang mengetuk-ngetuk ujung mangkuk membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku sudah makan," kata Jean. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur yang posisinya hanya terpaut kurang lebih satu meter dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mikasa mengabaikan gestur Jean yang memintanya untuk duduk di sana; berdiri akan lebih mengintimidasi lelaki itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak bisa bergabung makan malam dengan yang lain, Komandan Kirschtein?" Mata Mikasa masih sengit menatap Jean. Intimidasi itu ditampilkan bukan dengan dasar rasa benci atau tidak suka, kepedulian memegang peran terbesar di sana.

"Mikasa." Ketegangan di otot-otot Mikasa berkurang setelah mendengar Jean memanggil nama depannya. Mereka hanya memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan nama depan jika pembicaraan tidak terkait dengan urusan keprajuritan atau masuk ke dalam ranah pribadi. "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengecekku?"

Mikasa mengembuskan napas panjang. Tatapannya tertuju pada telapak tangan Jean yang masih terbuka di atas tempat tidur. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk. Pandangannya langsung lurus ke wajah Jean. Mungkin, mungkin dengan begini, Jean akan lebih mendengarnya. "Kau tahu kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan diri dan melupakan istirahat."

"Perekrutan anggota baru hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Jean memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan diperlihatkan ke hadapan Mikasa. "Bicara soal itu, apakah kau membutuhkan anggota baru di timmu, Kapten Ackerman?"

"Tidak."

"Baik. Akan kucatat itu."

Jean memutar tubuhnya lagi. Dia menunduk sembari mengguratkan tinta pena pada lembaran di hadapannya. Saat pergerakan tangannya pada pena sudah berhenti, dia tidak langsung menghadapnya lagi seperti yang Mikasa kira. Jean sibuk memilah-milah kertas di mejanya, menumpuknya, lantas mengetukkan sisi bawah dan kanannya pada meja agar tampak rapi. Saat Jean menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di permukaan meja, Mikasa memanggil, "Jean."

Senyum tulus sudah terbit di wajah Jean ketika lelaki itu kembali menatapnya lagi. Dia selalu seperti itu setiap kali nama depannya dipanggil olehnya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Panggilan penuh afeksi itu meluncur dengan mudah dari lidah Jean. Mikasa merasa dirinya tidak bisa tersambung dengan Jean mengenai hal itu. Dia masih terlalu kaku. Meskipun begitu, gelitikan menyenangkan tetap terasa di bawah tulang rusuknya setiap kali Jean memanggilnya begitu. Timbul sekilas warna merah samar di pipinya.

Mikasa menggosok hidungnya. Kesadaran bahwa hal yang akan dia sampaikan pada Jean akan otomatis mengubah atmosfer yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka sekarang membuatnya mendadak canggung. Namun, dia tetap harus mengatakan ini.

"Aku ingin mempertahankan nama keluargaku," kata Mikasa. Rona merah masih menyala di pipinya.

Tatapan Mikasa sama sekali tidak lepas dari raut wajah Jean. Dia mengantisipasi ekspresi terganggu—bahkan kesal—tapi yang terbit di sana hanyalah mimik keingintahuan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sejarah Ackerman," ucap Mikasa. Dia menarik napas panjang karena yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya terasa berat. "Aku merasa ... aku menanggung nama itu di pundakku. Jika nama belakangku bukan lagi Ackerman, rasanya aku meninggalkan semuanya di belakang."

Jean mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Mikasa terkejut Jean tidak mendebatnya sama sekali. "Tidak apa-apa?" Dia mencoba memastikan. Matanya masih meneliti setiap perubahan ekspresi Jean. Dia terus menatap ke arah matanya.

"Itu tidak mengubah apa pun, Mikasa. Bukan berarti kau mau membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita, 'kan?" Jean terdiam sebentar. Wajahnya tampak kaku. Matanya menyipit dengan sekilas lintasan panik saat berbisik, "Bukan, 'kan?"

Mikasa menggeleng dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku masih bisa memakai Kirschtein-Ackerman. Asalkan Ackerman tidak hilang saja."

Jean mengembuskan napas panjang, tampak lega. "Putuskan saja yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun." Dia menyentuh dasi bolo yang melingkari kerah kemejanya. "Lagi pula, dua Kirschtein di sini sepertinya akan membuat orang bingung. Komandan Kirschtein, Kapten Kirschtein. Apalagi untuk para rekrutan baru."

Mikasa tidak bisa menahan diri dari mendengus. "Aku ingat kau pernah bilang itu akan terdengar keren," katanya. "Itulah sebabnya aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan suka dengan gagasan ini."

Jean menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih." Mikasa sedikit beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengecup pipi Jean. Tangannya merangkum wajah lelaki itu dan diarahkan untuk memandangnya langsung. Dia memberi Jean satu tatapan mutlak. "Kau harus istirahat sekarang. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, bukan?"

Jean berdeham. "Sebenarnya belum."

Tatapan Mikasa tertuju pada tumpukan kertas di meja. Keningnya mengerut. "Tapi kau sudah menumpuknya."

Senyum yang bisa Mikasa tebak apa tujuannya muncul di wajah Jean. Sengiran malu-malu melengkapinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku konsentrasi bekerja jika ada perempuan cantik yang kusayangi di dekatku seperti ini?"

Perut Mikasa terasa tergelitik lagi. Dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi kegelian di wajahnya. Yang dia tampilkan hanyalah putaran bola mata yang rutin dia tampilkan jika Jean sudah menggodanya. Tangannya mengacak rambut Jean.

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat." Mikasa menunjuk ke arah kantung matanya sendiri. "Kantung matamu sudah terlalu hitam."

"Dimengerti, Kapten!" Jean menyahut seolah-olah otoritasnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Mikasa. Mikasa tersenyum kecil.

Dia mematikan lampu yang berada di meja Jean untuk mempertegas kata-katanya. Setelahnya, dia benar-benar beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memberi Jean penghormatan sembari berkata, "Selamat malam, Komandan Kirschtein."

Jean membalas penghormatan yang diberikan Mikasa. "Selamat malam, Kapten Ackerman."

Mikasa menutup pintu setelah melewatinya. Urusannya malam ini hanya tinggal sarang laba-laba yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.


End file.
